Confía En Mí
by MafuBaka
Summary: "No puedo prometer que volveré, pero haré todo lo posible por que sea así. Si muero, leélo."
1. Chapter 1

Notas Previas: ¡Hey! Pues aquí estoy de vuelta con otro BlackStar/Tsubaki.

Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea de como desarrollaré esto, pero iba yo en el coche y escuché una canción que de inmediato hizo click con la relación de estos dos, y como buena ociosa, me puse a escribir.

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

_Tsubaki,_

_Si estás leyendo esto, bueno, perdóname, amor mío._

_Carajo, ¿qué se supone que te diga? No puedo hacer esto._

_Hace unos años, cuando nos conocimos en el Shibusen, jamás me imaginé que todo terminaría así; hoy puedo decir que te amo, y que nunca, aunque mi corazón pare sus latidos, dejaré de hacerlo._

_Gracias, porque aunque yo siempre te fallaba como Meister, tu seguiste a mi lado con una sonrisa y un "lo haremos mejor a la próxima". _

_Gracias, porque entre tus brazos encontré el más puro amor; porque cada vez que me hería ahí estabas tú para hacerme sanar; porque tú te convertiste en el centro de mi vida, ahora extinta._

_Gracias, porque habían ocasiones en que te llevé hasta el llanto, y sin más comentario te encontraba de nuevo en mi abrazo. Gracias por ese beso de bienvenida y por nunca dejarme caer._

_Si hubiera sabido que esa sería la última vez que te veía, creeme, en este momento estaríamos haciendo el amor, te besaría hasta desgastar nuestros labios y le diría al Shinigami que se puede ir al diablo con su misión; pero las cosas nunca son como uno quisiera... Ahora no volveré a acariciarte, o a disfrutar las tardes juntos viendo televisión en casa._

_Creo que, si existe un Dios, debo agradecerle a él también. Por darme algo que es muchísimo mejor de lo que merezco; tú, vida mía._

_Hazme un favor y no prives al mundo de tu sonrisa. Encuentra a alguien más y sigue con tu vida, que si tu eres feliz, yo lo seré._

_Black Star._

* * *

Dobló el papel meticulosamente y se levantó de la mesa para buscar un sobre. Hace algunos meses él y Tsubaki habían acordado hacer esto cada vez que alguno de los dos saliera de misión; una carta de despedida por si ya no lograban volver a casa.

Desde la derrota del Kishin Asura ya no había quien contuviera la locura, y grandes hordas de violencia estallaban a diario, mismas que el Shibusen debía erradicar. Las misiones eran cada vez más peligrosas, y Shinigami Sama decidió dividir a las parejas para tener mayor cantidad de agentes disponibles.

A Black Star nunca le gustó escribir esas cartas. Aunque fuera gravemente herido, él siempre volvía a casa.

Esta vez, sin embargo, algo dentro suyo le pedía que se esmerara. Quizás, después de todo, ese papel sería lo último que su novia supiera de él...

"Ahí está", murmuró el peli azul al encontrar un paquetito de sobres en la estantería. Tomó uno y colocó la carta dentro. Lamió su pulgar y lo deslizó por la línea de pegamento en la pestaña del sobre y lo cerró con fuerza, deseando que jamás tuviera que ser abierto.

Tenía que partir en ese momento. De no ser así, el avión que lo llevaría a Egipto despegaría sin él.

Esforzándose por caminar con su aire despreocupado, Black Star se dirigió a la sala. Sentada en la mesita de té se encontraba Tsubaki, quien le sonrió mientras lo invitaba a unirse a ella.

"No te puedo prometer que volveré" dijo mientras colocaba el sobre blanco frente a él. "Aunque haré todo lo posible por que sea así".

"¿Otra misión?" Respondió Tsubaki, en cuyos ojos comenzaban a brotar lágrimas.

"Sí. Un montón de locos en Egipto." Musitó desganado.

"¿Cuándo sales?"

"Ahora mismo."

Sin poderlo evitar, la Espada Demoníaca se lanzó a abrazar al chico entre sollozos. Cada vez era más difícil dejarlo ir, sabiendo que podría ser la última vez que besara sus labios y sintiera el latir de su corazón.

"Calma, Tsubaki. Yo me las apañaré. No te dejaré sola." Susurraba una y otra vez Black Star, aferrado a la cintura de su novia. "Me he hecho más fuerte. Confía en mí, he madurado."

Con esas últimas palabras, Tsubaki dejó de llorar y poco a poco fue soltando a su Técnico, hasta que quedaron a un brazo de distancia. Era cierto; Black Star ya no era aquel chaval ruidoso que gritaba que superaría a Dios... Ahora era más alto que ella, y mucho más fuerte que antes. Los años lo habían vuelto un peleador experto y un asesino nato; el último del Clan de la Estrella.

"Prepararé algo para que comas en el camino; ya es tarde." Dijo Tsubaki, volviendo a su tono habitual, toda amabilidad y sonrisas.

"Gracias. Iré por la mochila." Respondió el peli azul mientras caminaba a su habitación.

Cinco minutos después, se encontraban en la puerta de su casa. Black Star llevaba una pequeña mochila al hombro, y una bolsita de papel llena de onigiris en la mano.

Besó a Tsubaki, lentamente al principio. Tras unos segundos, la caricia se intensificó, sus cuerpos estaban presionados contra el del otro, y sus lenguas libraban una batalla: "quédate", suplicaba la morena; "debo irme", respondía el chico Estrella.

"Llévame contigo" susurró Tsubaki contra sus labios. "Somos letales juntos. Volveremos sanos y salvos... Shinigami no se enterará. Por favor."

En ese momento, Black Star rompió el contacto y miró a la chica seriamente.

"Lo sé, amor. Pero no te voy a poner en riesgo de esta forma; prefiero mil veces que tú estés en casa, a meterte en una guerra civil en Egipto. Confía en mí." Dijo, al mismo tiempo que besaba su frente con ternura y se daba la vuelta. En cuestión de un parpadeo, se encontraba agazapado en el árbol que daba inicio al bosque, mirando fijamente a la chica.

"Mucha suerte, vida mía" fue lo último que Tsubaki dijo antes de perder de vista a Black Star.

* * *

Notas Finales: Wow, no puedo creer que haya divagado tanto de la idea original... XD

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo uno de este -lo acabo de decidir- Two Shot. Pronto tendré la conclusión; pero si alguien gusta darme ideas, está 98. 3/4 % garantizado que la incluiré (a menos, claro, que involucre zombies; esos no vienen al caso) xDDDDDD.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Carajo, se borró el documento... xDu

Aquí voy -de nuevo-.

¡Hola! *0*

¡Capítulo nuevo!

Hey, ¿había dicho Two Shot? ¡Mentí! Serán tres capítulos; no puedo prometer que el final llegará súper pronto, porque estoy terminando una mudanza, ¡trato de encajar todo lo de mi cómoda casita dentro de un departamento de sesenta metros cuadrados! xDDDDD Me volveré loca...

Hikari x Takeru: ¡Gracias por ser el primer Review! Me hace súper feliz que te esté gustando; ¡te dedico este capítulo! ¿Qué te puedo decir? Me fascina la forma en que Black Star va creciendo a lo largo del manga; ¡superará a los dioses!

Ellie77: ¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por las porras. ¡Claro! En este capítulo hay un poco de Soul/Maka, y ya veré como le hago para meterle Kid/Chrona. Pero te tengo noticias! Ya tengo dos Drabbles de Soul y Maka en proceso, ¡espéralos pronto!

¡Disfrúten!

* * *

Tsubaki estaba preocupada. Habían pasado tres días, y no habían noticias de su novio. Iba al Shibusen sólo para preguntarle a Shinigami por él.

En una ocasión, el Dios de la Muerte le permitió verlo a través del espejo. "Él no te verá, estaremos utilizando la comunicación unilateral; es lo único que puedo hacer por tí" dijo antes de hacerse a un lado y dejar a Tsubaki frente al cristal.

Black Star estaba en medio de una rebelión, con el rostro sucio y los brazos llenos de rasguños y moretones; se escondía de algo, -o de alguien- detrás de una columna. A su espalda había fuego y muchas personas corriendo en las calles; una de ellas cayó muerta por alguna razón desconocida.

De pronto, como si uno de los rebeldes la hubiera logrado ver, una roca se estrelló contra lo que parecía ser la última ventana entera de la devastada ciudad. A través de una diminuta esquina que había quedado, Tsubaki pudo ver la expresión de terror en los ojos de Black Star, quien segundos después salió corriendo con el hombre detrás.

La última imagen que su mente conservó antes de que el espejo no le devolviera más que su propio reflejo, era el brazo herido de Black Star, y el brillo bestial en los ojos del hombre que lo seguía. ¿Qué clase de rebelión era esa?

"Shinigami Sama... ¿Qué originó esto?" Preguntó Tsubaki, sin poder ocultar su preocupación por el hombre al que amaba.

"Nee, supongo que a ti no te puedo mentir, ¿o sí, Tsubaki Chaaan?" Cantó la Muerte. "Una herramienta demoníaca. Como la que alteraba la moral de las personas, pero más peligrosa; vuelve a la gente agresiva mediante una elevada resonancia de largo alcance."

"¿¡Por qué envió a Black Star sólo!? Las herramientas demoníacas no son cosa de juego; ¡necesitará ayuda!" Gritaba Tsubaki desconsolada. Eran muy pocas las probabilidades de que la Estrella pudiera hacerlo sin un arma.

"Tranquila. Vuelve a casa y toma el resto de la semana libre. Cuando menos te des cuenta, lo estarás escuchando gritar por ahí." Concluyó.

* * *

La semana había terminado, y aún no sabía nada de Black Star.

¿Estaría ya en el avión que lo traería de vuelta?

¿Tendría problemas para cumplir la misión?

Las dudas la carcomían. Una y otra vez, su mirada se desviaba hacia la mesita de té, donde la carta yacía en la misma posición en la que Black Star la había dejado.

¿Tendría que abrirla?

Unos golpecitos en la puerta la sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Espabilándose, Tsubaki fue hasta la puerta y abrió, poniendo su mejor sonrisa. Frente a ella se encontraba Maka, quien tenía una pinta casi tan mala como la suya propia.

"¿Qué sucede, Maka Chan?" Preguntó la morena, al mismo tiempo que se hacía a un lado para que la rubia entrara a la casa; después de todo, afuera parecía querer comenzar a llover.

"Soul se fue de misión. Desperté y él no estaba en la cama, y cuando salí a averiguar, estaba saliendo del departamento; no me dijo dónde, pero tenía que matar a un Kishin en formación" balbuceaba la Técnico mientras se dejaba caer en un sofá. "Tengo miedo, Tsubaki. ¿Y si no vuelve? ¡Lo amo!" Gritaba Maka, presa del llanto.

"Tranquila Maka, todo va a estar bien. Black Star tampoco está en casa..." Tsubaki sintió que la voz se le cortaba, y las piernas le fallaron. Aterrizó sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, los ojos fijos en la tetera de porcelana, pero su mente estaba lejos, en Egipto. "Llevo toda la semana sin saber de él..."

Sabiendo que de nada serviría sentarse a lloriquear, y que Maka había ido allí para distraerse, y no para sumirse más en su preocupación, Tsubaki decidió poner manos a la obra.

"Vamos, no se gana nada aquí tiradas" dijo la morena mientras caminaba a la cocina. "Ahí están las películas, escoge una mientras yo preparo unos brownies."

"¡Hai!" Cantó Maka antes de salir corriendo al anaquel. Esquivó en automático las películas románticas, y terminó con sólo dos filmes en discordia. "Tsubaki Chan... ¿'La Dama de Negro', o 'Imparable'? Las dos se ven interesantes."

"¡'Imparable'!" Gritó Tsubaki sin pensarlo dos veces. Era, simplemente, la mejor película de acción del año. Aparte de que era la única del género que no incluía balas por doquier. "No soy fanática de los sustos."

"Esa será... Hey, esos brownies huelen delicioso. ¿Cómo los hiciste tan rápido?"

"No es como si agregar una taza de aceite y dos de leche a una cajita de harina preparada sea gran ciencia, Maka..."

Pasados cinco minutos, ambas chicas observaban a Chris Pine tratar de detener un tren con desechos tóxicos. Los únicos sonidos que emitían eran el de masticar los panecitos chocolatosos, interrumpidos por algún ocasional '¡oh!'.

101 minutos después, una Maka mucho más relajada salía de casa de Tsubaki. Siempre era bueno tener una amiga que supiera por lo que estabas pasando...

* * *

Al otro lado del mundo, Black Star seguía peleando. Llevaba una semana tratando de encontrar a los responsables de la herramienta demoníaca, y su búsqueda no había dado resultado alguno. Lo único que sabía era que el Shibusen no era muy bien recibido, y que había una gran mafia detrás de esta Guerra Civil...

Escondiéndose tras los escombros de lo que en su época parecía haber sido una panadería, Black Star analizó su situación.

Había logrado sobrevivir a la noche, y eso era bueno. El sol comenzaba a asomarse entre lo que quedaba de los edificios destruídos, y la pelea no cesaba ni un instante. Por más que le doliera admitirlo, tenía hambre y estaba cansado, pero había algo más ocupando sus pensamientos.

-Tsubaki... -pensó el peli azul, mientras cerraba su puño con fuerza, extrañando la sensación de tener a su amada arma en las manos.

En ese momento, un grito desgarrador atravesó el campo de batalla. De inmediato, Black Star se levantó del suelo y corrió tan rápido como sus exhaustas piernas se lo permitieron.

-Volveré a casa... -fue lo último que susurró antes de abandonarse a los instintos de asesino.

* * *

Nyaah... ¿Les gustó?

¿Reviews? ¡Más Reviews, más pronto habrá capítulo!

¡Gracias por leer! *w*


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! ^^

Bueno pues, tercera y última parte del Fic.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron con esta historia pequeñita, pero hecha con mucho cariño y esfuerzo. ¡Son la ley!

Ellie77: ¡Que bueno que te gustó! En este momento me pongo a leer; creeme, yo sí me casaba con Soul, no hace falta el millón de dólares... xDu

robinevans: ¡Aquí está la continuación! Espero que me digas que te pareció. Prende el radio y a ver qué pasa! *0*

.5686: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado; ¿cumplirá este capítulo contus expectativas? ¡Ojalá que sí!

¡Disfrúten!

* * *

Tsubaki se encontraba en el patio trasero de la casa, entre el bosque y el estanque de peces Koi. Casi se sentía culpable por contaminar el bonito ambiente con el humo de su cigarro -mal hábito que Liz le pegó-, pero no es como si lo hiciera a diario, Black Star odiaba que su novia fumara...

"Nueve días" susurró la morena mientras exhalaba una bocanada gris al cielo. Nueve días y no habían noticias de hombre que superaría a Dios...

A lo lejos, el burlón Sol de Death City comenzaba a asomarse. Genial, otra noche en vela; justo lo que necesitaba para conseguir ese bonito tono morado bajo los ojos.

Pisó la colilla del cigarro y entró a la casa; sabiendo perfectamente que había roto la regla número uno para fumar, caminó hacia la cocina, esperando encontrarse algo en buen estado para desayunar.

Sobre la mesa se apilaban unos platos que Tsubaki no guardó tras haber lavado, dos latas de atún y un bote de catsup; en el gran frutero -un Dios se alimenta sanamente-, sólo habían dos manzanas y un puño de monedas... Ni hablar de la alacena o el refreigerador.

Tomó una manzana y se acercó a la mesa de té. Todo el rato que tardó en comer el fruto no pudo despegar la mirada de aquel odioso sobre blanco, permanente recordatorio de que Black Star podría morir en Egipto, o en cualquier otra misión, al igual que ella. Esa era la vida que habían decidido vivir.

Los pensamientos de Tsubaki vagaban de un lado a otro mientras observaba la casa. Habían cuartos de más; tres, si contamos el que Black Star dejó cuando comenzaron a ser novios... ¿Alguna vez los vería ocupados?

Ella siempre había querido tener hijos, una familia; pero eso era casi imposible, si tomaba en cuenta que era una Death Scythe del clan Nakatsukasa... Ella era la Espada Demoníaca... Black Star estaría feliz de tener descendientes que superarían a los Dioses, pero ella no podía vivir con el hecho de que algún día sus hijos comenzarían a mostrar las habilidades de sus padres, y terminarían en el Shibusen.

No es que fuera malo, en absoluto. Pero de sólo imaginar que terde o temprano estarían en su lugar, esperando a que un ser amado volviera a casa, la destrozaba.

Por sus finas mejillas, pequeños caminos de lágrimas comenzaban a trazarse. Convenciéndose de que de nada servivría quedarse ahí a llorar, Tsubaki se levantó a darse una ducha. El refrigerador no se reabastecería por arte de magia, ¿o sí?

Ahí, bajo la caída de agua tibia, nadie podría notar la tristeza que emanaba de su interior y amenazaba con ahogarla. Ensordecida por sus sollozos, no prestó atención al teléfono que sonaba en la sala, llamada del Shinigami.

Se sentó en la bañera, dejando que el agua tratara de relajar sus ténsos músculos. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía a Black Star. Como si estuviese grabado en el interior de sus párpados, veía la vez que se conocieron; las misiones que fallaban de formas casi graciosas; la vez que pelearon contra Masamune, su hermano; el primer beso; todas y cada una de las ocasiones en que se volvieron uno sólo; esa promesa que le hizo antes de partir la semana pasada... Su mirada aterrada a través del espejo... La carta...

Todo se desmoronó a su alrededor. Apoyó la espalda contra el azulejo frío, sin importarle en lo absoluto el resfriado que cogería en consecuencia.

¿Qué importa la vida si no tienes a la persona a la que amas más que a tí mismo al lado?

"Mantente fuerte. No puedes hacer esto cada vez que se va..." Se regañó la morena, mientras envolvía su cuerpo en una toalla y ataba su cabello en una coleta descuidada.

Una vez vestida, y sin el mas mínimo interés en salir al supermercado, Tsubaki se tumbó en el sofá con la carta en mano. Tomó un encendedor de la mesa, y justo cuando iba a sacar un cigarro, cambió de planes.

Se acercó al cenicero y encendió una esquina del sobre, hipnotizada por la facilidad con que el blanco papel se tornaba negro y quebradizo. Tiró lo que quedaba de la carta a la pila de cenizas grisáceas y caminó hacia la puerta.

Apenas Black Star había puesto un pie en la entrada, fue sorprendido por Tsubaki, que se lanzó a él, abrazándolo fuertemente, llorando bajito. Como sus doloridos brazos se lo permitieron, rodeó aquella estrecha figura, acariciándo su cabello con suavidad mientras susurraba palabras reconfortantes.

"Estoy aquí, tranquila... Tsubaki, calma." Repetía una y otra vez con voz ronca. Siguió así hasta que la chica dejó de temblar y lo besó con delicadeza.

Era un beso que sabía a arena de desierto, sangre, manzanas y lágrimas, pero sobre todo, a anhelo y necesidad. Dos personas que plasmaban lo mucho que se habían extrañado, con una dulce caricia.

* * *

"Auch, Tsubaki. ¡Arde!" Se quejaba Black Star, mientras veía a Tsubaki con ojitos vidriosos. "¿Por qué alcohol?"

"Porque no quiero que esa herida se infecte y mueras" respondió la chica seriamente. "Ahora, compórtate como un Dios y quédate quieto."

Cuando la curación hubo terminado, Black Star corrió a la habitación, y volvió con un cepillo. Deshizo la coleta de Tsubaki y comenzó a desenredar su cabello.

"Black Star, ¡eso duele!"

"Tu cabello es tu mayor atractivo físico, amor" dijo burlón el peli azul. "No puedo permitir que lo tengas así."

"¡Auch!"

A veces, el amor puede lastimar. Pero esa es la magia; encontrar alguien que cure tus heridas y te haga sentir bien, sólo con estar ahí.

* * *

Nyuuh... Mucha miel... */*

¡Espero que les haya gustado, y muchas gracias por leer!

Bakita~


End file.
